


Of Unthinkable things, Island Girls and Mental Images

by Scribes23 (Hathly)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, xposted on ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Scribes23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Me? What did I do? You were the one who pressed me up against this wall blabbering things I can't understand, and that is saying something, for I always understand"</p><p>"Always?" </p><p>"Yeah" </p><p>"So if I kissed you here, you would understand right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Unthinkable things, Island Girls and Mental Images

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 09-08-14.

"Unthinkable"

"What?" Felicity swivelled her chair around facing Oliver who seems to be in deep thought and seems to be talking to his quiver. He has been in a brooding mood too much lately.

Unthinkable. Last time she heard the word was few weeks back, in Lian Yu where Slade is being kept. Well it's not every day that your partner whom you have zero feelings whatsoever tells you I love you just to make you bait to his arch enemy. Not that she's complaining. She imagined him saying those three little words to her, (platonically) under different circumstances.

"I said Unthinkable" Oliver adjusted his torso left to face her. She sat there looking as confused as ever, deciphering whatever it is that he meant. Her blond hair in a messy pony tail.

"I heard, what do you mean Unthinkable? What is? Are you okay? You seem tense? You're Hard, I mean your jaws are hard, not that that's the only thing that's hard in your body, Muscles I mean, 3,2,1" She took a deep breath before she continued. "So?"

Oliver grabbed his quiver and stood up. He did not answer her, he just continue to put his quiver next to his bow.

Felicity was not sure he heard her, because he made no effort to answer her question. This past few weeks she had been subtlety avoiding talking to him about non-arrow things. She needed to keep her distance to keep her head in the game. So against every bone in her body she turned back to her work. Check police lines to look for bad guys.

Talking to Oliver is hard nowadays. And she haven't seen him smile lately. He's always deep in thought. He's been doing extra good in villain catching but zero on friend bonding, He had sent Roy and Dig earlier home after their mobster raid.

"Felicity" She thought heard Oliver's voice inside her head. That is until she been yanked out of her chair not so subtlety by him.

"Okay, ouch" His hands were latch into her wrist. Next thing she knew she was back up against the cold tile wall. Her heart was beating against her chest, were they compromise? Had someone manage to enter their hideout?

"I have a problem" Oliver whispered. He leaned towards her, inhaling her scent. His hands gently unwrapping from her wrist and moved to her next, lifting her face so she'll look at him.

"What?" Her voice was full of concern, and he wanted to laugh at her expression.

"I'm going crazy" He searched her eyes.

"Why? Are you having illusions about your paradise island full of girls like Shado and Sara?" She put her hands over his. "And why am I sandwich between you and this wall, not that I'm complaining which I should probably do, but I can't think while your press up against me, I mean under you , oh god you know what I mean"

"No, no pretty Island girls" for the first time in weeks the amusement in his eyes and voice were noticeable. "We can switch position if you want, you can top, and have me under you, if that will help you think clearly"

"Don't give me mental Images Oliver"

"About what? Pretty Island girls? Or me under you?"

"What is wrong with you?" She shove him playfully.

"A lot. Since I've been thinking about a matter that was disclosed to unthinkable" Oliver muttered.

"Huh?"

"Us"

"Us? As in Team Arrow?" Felicity was confused.

"Us that means you and me without Diggle preferably" and he was losing his patience. Can't she see? How much he missed her this past few weeks.

"What about it?"

"Why are you being stubborn?" Oliver was counting on her to get what he's trying to say.

"Me? What did I do? You were the one who pressed me up against this wall blabbering things I can't understand, and that is saying something, for I always understand"

"Always?"

"Yeah"

"So if I kissed you here, you would understand right?"

"Uh what?"

"If I kissed you right here, right now, you would understand, right?"

"Why would you do that? Kiss me I mean, I know Sara's been gone for a while and you miss her but you can't kiss every blond you encounter beca-

Oliver pressed his lips against her, his arms wrapped around her waist. "You're not blond remember? You dye it"

Felicity's brain is on overload, she unable to do anything except move her lips against his and bring her hands to his hair and neck. Unconsciously.

Oliver moaned. God please don't wake him up, he'll definitely lose his mind if he wake up and realise that it all had been a dream.

"Stop thinking Felicity" he had withdrawn his lips and looked at her looking at him. Confusedly.

Felicity wasn't thinking, she was on cloud nine before he pulled back.

"Oliver, I'm"

"Don't say your sorry, you know what don't say anything at all. I kissed you. You. You, and I was thinking bout you, not Sara or Shado or any blond I know. I love you. I'm In love with you Felicity Smoak" He paused. "You and I, were not unthinkable, we refuse to think about us, but we are, we're thinkable"

"You seem to think that we're unthinkable but we're not given the proof that I have been thinking about us this past few weeks is enough reason."

She was waiting, for something she doesn't know. She can't find her voice. Good thing Oliver told her to not say anything. But she's Felicity Smoake, she's bound to say something awkward.

"Laurel's not blond" and there you have it.

"Actually she is, and after all I said that's what you get?" He hugged her tight. "I Think I'm losing my touch"

"Felicity Baby, If you don't start hugging me back or kiss me or tell me you love me too, this moment will escalade from sweet to awkward in seconds"

"You're chatty today Mr Queen." She wrapped her arms around him.

"We'll it's not everyday you fight mobsters, kiss some hot IT girl, confess your undying love to that same hot it girl and go home with the hot IT girlfriend I now have, who loves me too"

"Wow, you been pretty busy." She grabbed his face between her hands. "I'd say I love you too, but you know already know that right?"

"Say it"

"I love you Oliver Queen"

Then he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
